Tough As Nails
by Blue-Five
Summary: Reimagining of Season 1 Alpha/Omega AU omega!Daryl / alpha!Rick
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't seen an A/B/O story in this fandom so I decided to take a chance. Reviews are appreciated to let me know what you think.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He could barely think. It was a worst case scenario. He was without Merle, and he was going into fucking heat. Daryl Dixon groaned. He dug frantically through his backpack again. He'd just misplaced them ... that had to be it. He'd just put the stupid fucking suppressants in the wrong pocket. The wrong place. Merle was always after him about keeping his shit orderly. Not that Merle's stuff had much rhyme or reason, but Daryl didn't have a choice. Keeping his act together was the only way he had to survive and Merle had thumped his skull more than once driving that fact home. Daryl winced. If Merle was here, Daryl would be getting his shit ripped apart for this. When - _when_, not _if_ - Merle returned, Daryl would hear about it.

Daryl blinked back sudden tears. He was a man and he didn't cry over a brother that was just lost ... just late. Daryl made a strangled sound ... Merle was all he had in the world. His brother would not be grateful to see his little brother bawling over nothing. Nope ... Daryl needed to butch up and stop acting like a fucking pussy. His brother was not dead and that was that ... Daryl threw things haphazardly out of his pack, cursing louder and louder as the burning in his body grew with each breath. Finally, Daryl slumped, shoulders shaking. He wiped angrily at his eyes.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck ..._" Daryl mouthed.

The biker wished he'd picked a different word because that one brought to mind images he desperately did _not_ want going though his head. Images that haunted him every month even with the suppressants ... images of an alpha bending him over and claiming him. Daryl moaned and dragged a well-worn and dented belt from his pack. It was folded over twice and held together by plastic click ties. Daryl bit down on it and fought back the whimpers threatening in the back of his throat. Pain began to build in his gut as he fought a drive as old as the human race - the biological imperative to mate. Daryl heard the echo of his older brother's voice over years gone past. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his mid-section.

* * *

"_You keep it together, little brother ... you keep your shit together ... Dad finds out you got a cunt and he'll sell you off for his next bottle, you got me?"_

_Daryl remembered Merle's frantic whispered warning when his younger brother came to him, confused as to why his ass was soaking his jeans and terrified at the insane need to get fucked by a guy - any guy. Daryl had been twelve and that had been the day he learned he was an omega. _

"_M-merle ... it ... __hurts__ ...God ... I want it so bad ..."_

_Merle had clamped his hand over Daryl's mouth, praying their father was dead to the world. The elder Dixon brother had presented as an alpha, same as their useless father. Their mother had been a beta. Merle had no idea how Daryl caught out as an omega, but it didn't matter. Their asshole dad would never accept that he sired a fag-boy omega. Merle knew he sure as shit wouldn't let anyone __else__ find out about it. Daryl had to hide it or Merle's warning would probably be the __least__ of what happened to him._

_So began Merle's pattern of guarding Daryl's secret until he was old enough to take care of himself. They lit out to the woods and Merle sat watch while Daryl suffered through the agony of a heat with no alpha to slake the overwhelming need to be bred. The following week, Merle broke into a pharmacy and stole enough suppressants to see his brother out through several months. When those were gone, he did it again. Each month, the two brothers disappeared into the wild for a week. Schoolwork was forgotten ... they dealt with their father's rage ... in short, they handled it. When Daryl was fifteen, he started stealing his own. And so it went. _

* * *

Now, Daryl breathed through his mouth and pushed up from the ground. He was quickly losing himself in the instinctual need to seek out an alpha. He was grateful walkers lost their designation scents. Of course, if he wasn't paying attention because he was busy humping a fucking tree, it really wouldn't make a difference. He had to find a place to shelter ... a place to suffer out his heat. Clutching the belt, Daryl staggered off through the underbrush.

* * *

Rick Grimes moved through the woods like one of the walkers he was supposed to be avoiding. He could only focus on one thing, smell one thing ... an omega in heat. While having spent time in the company of omegas before, even some in heat, Rick had never felt a pull like this one. He'd mated early to Lori – a beta – and once Carl had been born, Rick had bonded to his family. Omegas, in heat or otherwise, didn't affect him as strongly. It had been a blessing but he'd been away from his family ... from Lori and Carl ... for so long he couldn't even remember their scents. Rick was adrift and fighting years of evolved instincts with no experience. He was sliding into a single thought - claim. Claim the omega. Claim his mate. Claim the biological right to take the omega's heat. It was unsettling ... Rick was a man driven to do the right thing. He did not rut like other alphas. He did not push his needs on those who shared his bed. But the unbelievable fire surging through his veins was threatening to do away with all his prinicples ... all his control. Rick groaned. He had to be more than his instincts. Then the wind shifted and the scent he was following came back stronger than ever.

_Good God ... it smells so __good__ ... _Rick thought to himself.

Every step he took, the smell dug itself into his consciousness. It was overwhelming. It was heaven and hell in a single odor. Rick knew he should be keeping an eye out for walkers but he couldn't focus on anything beyond the delicious vapor drawing him farther and farther into the wood. Then he heard it ... a harsh breathing punctuated by soft curses, desperate pleas ... a deep voice ... male.

"Fuck ... fuck ... fuck ... Merle shut the hell up ... I didn't mean to forget ... didn't mean to ... shut up ... I'll find a place ... no fucking alpha is gonna take me ... I'll find it. I swear ... oh god ... Merle ... it hurts hurts ... fucking forgot it hurt so much ..."

Rick stepped into a tiny break in the trees and was confronted by the vision of a man with short-cropped hair and a sleeveless shirt kneeling on the ground pounding his fists into the dirt. The omega. Rick swallowed hard. The man froze and turned his head sideways slowly. Dark blue eyes settled on Rick's which were a lighter shade. Rick couldn't remember the last time he'd been so caught by anyone's gaze. Not even Lori's the first time he'd kissed her had been so bright ... so full of heat and desire.

"Alpha ..." Daryl breathed, standing unsteadily.

Rick blinked, cocking his head to one side slightly. Any hope he'd had of maintaining control over his instincts was gone. He'd never been with a male omega ... but right now his body didn't seem to realize the difference. All he knew was he wanted to trace that sweet smell to its source ... wanted to devour the thin-set lips on the man in front of him. He wanted to bury his teeth in the sweat-shined skin until he tasted blood. Lori was a beta ... Rick had never known the urge to mark a mate. Only omegas got marked. Only omegas were claimed into a relationship. Only omegas belonged to whatever alpha took them. Only omegas were denied a choice. And this omega ... this omega was _his_.

Daryl looked at the man in front of him. Dressed in some sort of cop uniform ... sheriff by the badge ... the man's eyes were light blue. They reminded him of the sky first thing in the morning. His hair was dark brown ... clean-cut ... his frame was tall and straight. Daryl wanted to be disgusted by the sight of the man. He was no gay ... no flaming homo chasing after ass ... he was strictly a woman's man. At least that's what he let everyone believe ... Merle had beat it into his head often enough that he had to keep what he was a secret. And Daryl had done just that ... he'd hidden what he was from the world ... he'd stayed in the shadows and blustered around like his alpha brother until no one suspected the faint omega scent Daryl constantly carried was anything but a succession of one-night stands. Right now, however, Daryl didn't want to hide it. He _wanted_ this man ... this alpha ... to know exactly what he was ... wanted to present to him and feel teeth closing in on his neck. It didn't seem perverted or wrong right now ... in fact, it seemed like the most natural thing in the entire world. Daryl couldn't imagine how he'd ever thought otherwise. Submit and be claimed - Daryl groaned as the thought settled in his mind. It refused to leave. It sat in his brain and burned there ... submit. Submit. Submit. Daryl vaguely noticed he was growing wetter ... getting ready to be taken. He blinked and shook his head but the realization that he was going to give himself to this apha stayed put ... and Daryl didn't mind anymore.

Rick could smell the omega's arousal growing. He growled, low and dark. He smiled and it was almost predatory. The man paled and Rick scented a hot spike of desire.

"Oh god ..." Daryl groaned.

"Name's Rick Grimes ..." Rick said, walking up slowly.

"Da-Daryl Dixon ..."

Rick closed the last bit of distance between them. He leaned in close to the omega's neck and thrilled when the man tilted his head back to expose it to him. Rick inhaled deeply and sighed at the blessed rush. He sniffed along the man's jawline and paused at his mouth. His breath ghosted over Daryl's lips. "Well, Daryl Dixon ... pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, they found a house set back in the woods. It was somehow walker-free … neither of them really cared but Rick's alpha instincts were singing to him. Part of that was the need to protect and the fact that Daryl was an omega made the drive to keep him safe that much stronger.

Rick pointed upstairs and watched as Daryl went up obediently. Rick secured the doors and windows on the first floor. Daryl wanted to help … he wanted to not follow commands like a dog but his brain wouldn't let him concentrate on anything except doing what the alpha named Rick Grimes tells him to do. Daryl remembered being like that with Merle even through the suppressants. Heats made omegas 'compliant' according to all the official literature. Daryl thought it was more like it made them willing victims.

Never mind what he believed outside of his heat – right now, Daryl Dixon wanted nothing more than to get Rick inside him. For over two decades, he'd resisted his own biology and he was done. Daryl was just toeing off his boots when Rick came upstairs.

"I reckon that'll have to hold for now … I don't think either one of us is gonna make it much longer," Rick said softly.

Daryl swallowed. "Guess we better get this done and done, then."

Rick smiled gently. "Don't gotta be that way … not unless you want it to be – Daryl, was it?"

Daryl feels heat creeping up his neck. "I don't _want_ it to be anything but … I can't … I ran outta suppressants … I couldn't ... I don't know how -"

Rick was suddenly in front of Daryl, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him into a hard kiss. They'd shared one kiss in the woods and it had been deliberately brief. Anything more then and they would have been bare-assed to the world before they could stop themselves. Now, in what passed for relative safety, Rick can take more time and let the heat coiling in his belly unwind. He can find out just how deep Daryl's submission runs before he takes him. Pulling back, Rick studied Daryl's dilated gaze.

"What do you want, omega?"

"Don't call me that …," Daryl whispered.

"Why not … it's what you are … no shame in that," Rick replied.

Daryl tried to pull away but it was so against what his brain was telling him to do, he just stood there after a moment.

"Fuck me … I don't want this … I don't …" Daryl protested even as he pulled on Rick's belt, fumbling with the buckle.

Rick silenced Daryl with another kiss. "If you can walk outta here, be my guest. My guess is you can't any more than I can … why fight it?"

Daryl groaned and let Rick nip lightly at his neck. "'Cause maybe I don't want to get fucked by some random alpha …?"

"Is there … is there someone?" Rick asked, stopping abruptly.

Daryl's brain stuttered for a moment. He was doing what he always did … he was hiding behind bluster and tough talk. Avoiding emotions as much as humanly possible … and this guy could have fucked him raw already but he wasn't. Daryl couldn't focus enough to figure it out.

"Wh-what?"

Rick took a step back and Daryl made a sound he would deny to his grave. "No … wait …"

Holding the omega at arm's length, Rick forced himself to think clearly. "Daryl, stop. I don't know how other alphas treated you but …"

"Never been any others …" Daryl whispered, wishing his mouth would just stop working some days.

"No others? But you … you had to have gone into heat before …"

Daryl shook his head. "Did but I was on suppressants … just – just forget it … just do it … c'mon …"

Daryl reached for Rick but the other man pulled back again. "You've never been with _anyone_, have you?"

Daryl blinked. Fuck this. He'd gotten caught out and while bad enough, Daryl wasn't about to stand and listen to an alpha lecture him on how omegas were supposed to act. He grabbed his boots up and was headed to the door in nothing but his jeans when Rick spoke again.

"Hold up, Daryl."

Daryl stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He wanted to keep going but his entire body was screaming at him to listen to the alpha … obey the alpha … submit to the alpha. He snarled helplessly.

"_Fuck_ … don't … want … this …," Daryl said.

Rick waited for a moment and then he walked up behind Daryl. He let his hand rest between the other man's shoulder blades for a moment. Daryl was shaking and sweating. Rick's alpha brain was telling him to calm the omega … protect … comfort … soothe.

"Daryl … I wish … I wish I could tell you to go and be able to let you … but I ain't that strong. I gotta have you … you smell so fucking good, Daryl …" Rick pressed himself against Daryl and felt a shudder travel the length of the body pinned between him and the door. "Doesn't have to be forever … just right now …"

Daryl closed his eyes when Rick started talking so close to him. The alpha's voice made his entire frame vibrate with need. Not so long ago he'd been ready to go to all fours in the middle of the fucking forest – what the hell was _wrong _with him? Forehead pressed against the door, Daryl groaned. He hurt and he was confused but worst of all, he was ashamed at the way his own body was betraying him. He wasn't this ... he wasn't some needy slut that had to have alpha dick or die … but by all that was holy it seemed that was exactly what he was.

"Not … just a … fucktoy for you, alpha," Daryl ground out.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Daryl," Rick said, making sure to use the man's name. He could recognize what was happening now. Daryl's pride and probably no little amount of fear was driving the sudden shift in direction. "And I'm not some sick fuck that collects heats for the hell of it. We're here and this isn't something either of us is gonna be able to walk away from … but I'm not going to force you."

With that, Rick took a deep breath and backed away from Daryl. Daryl sagged against the door, his legs shaking. He was truly and seriously fucked because Rick was right … he could no longer leave. If he was absolutely honest with himself, he didn't _want_ to leave. Rick had been decent so far and he was anything but hard on the eyes … maybe … just maybe Rick wouldn't fuck him over. It didn't matter much anyway … Daryl's control was slipping fast. He turned and strode across the room to Rick. Getting in the alpha's face, he met the blue eyes and growled.

"Try anything and I'll end you, alpha … don't think I'm some weakling wet hole to fuck. I don't need no asshole alpha to look out for me … been doin' just fine on my own all my life." Daryl knew it was the last threat he was going to be capable of for a while. Rick's scent had just tripped him over the edge. He was going to submit to this alpha and nothing was going to stop it now.

Rick regarded the young man for a moment. He nodded. "You done?"

Daryl nodded slowly. Rick surged forward into Daryl and spun him around to land on the bed before he was on top of him, straddling him and holding him in place with a savage kiss. Daryl moaned and bucked up against Rick's hips. He could feel Rick's hard cock brush against his own. His jeans were soaked through and he ached to be filled.

Rick leaned in and nipped at Daryl's jawline. Not a real bite, just enough to make Daryl pause. Rick smiled and licked a stripe down his neck to the hollow of his throat. Daryl shuddered.

"God … what the fuck are you doing?"

Rick chuckled. "Just getting' started, Daryl. Just gettin' started …"

Daryl Dixon's eyes widened.

_Oh I am __so__ fucked …_


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl studied the sleeping alpha in front of him. For his first time, Daryl had to admit it had been far better than he'd dreamed. It had also gone a direction he hadn't expected. Running a hand over his hip, Daryl winced at the resultant sting. Rick had claimed him. First time with an alpha he didn't know … who didn't know him … and he'd been marked. He'd been tagged as belonging to one Rick Grimes.

_Fuck_. Daryl thought miserably.

He couldn't stay. He couldn't be this guy's omega. Rick said he had a family. A wife … a son … how the hell did he expect to explain _Daryl_ when he found them? _If_ he found them … but Daryl had a feeling Rick was the sort of man that luck favored. Daryl generally had a different experience. After all, he'd found an alpha that seemed decent … seemed like someone who wouldn't force Daryl into the submissive bitch role most omegas suffered … and he couldn't stay with him. Not only was the claiming a mistake … there was no way that Daryl was good enough for someone like Rick. Daryl glanced over at the badge gleaming brightly against the khaki shirt of Rick's uniform. A sheriff? Daryl could already hear his brother Merle on the subject.

Merle. Daryl grimaced when he thought about his older brother. No way in hell he was going to be able to hide this … his scent would change to match Rick's if he didn't leave soon. If he went now, he could get distance between them and by the time he met up again with Merle, all that his brother would be able to tell would be that Daryl had gotten his cherry popped. Done and done … Daryl would deal with the inevitable lecture about losing track of his suppressant supply.

Rick frowned in his sleep and pulled the pillow a little tighter against him. Daryl felt his chest tighten.

_What the fuck?_

Daryl wondered at the emotion, then it dawned on him. He was bonding to Rick. He had to get out and get out _now_. That thought made his throat close up with a lump roughly the size of his fist. His heat hadn't run its course although it was dampened by the claiming. Daryl knew if he stayed much longer he wouldn't be able to leave. Like a fucking baby duck, he'd imprint completely on Rick and nothing would be able to break that except death.

Daryl picked up his discarded boots and ran … quickly and quietly, Daryl fled into the surrounding woods after making sure the downstairs area was still secure. He looked back once and swallowed hard. The bite on his hip ached and his heart was thundering in his chest. Instinct told him it was wrong to run away from his alpha. Instinct told him his alpha was where he belonged … where he should always want to be.

"Fuck that," Daryl muttered.

He did not look back again as he made his way back to his original camp to wait for Merle. The few walkers he ran across were dispatched with unusual venom and maybe a few tears.

* * *

Rick awoke with the sun dipping below the horizon. He knew immediately that Daryl was gone. The realization made him instantly nauseous and he barely managed to get his head over the edge of the mattress before vomiting. His omega was gone and he had no idea where … that was an anathema to his alpha nature.

_His_ omega. Rick pondered that phrasing while he redressed. It had been anything but the gentle easy sex he recalled with Lori … before they began to have issues. It wasn't even the early teenage years of hot sex. It had been harder and less forgiving … and Rick wanted more of it. Daryl had been a virgin but that hadn't stopped him from fully participating once his nerves gave way to the heat burning through him. And once that happened … Rick felt his cock twitch at the memory of Daryl wrapping his long legs around his waist and pulling them flush.

Now Daryl was gone … his heat wasn't even done and he'd disappeared into the Georgia landscape. He'd run from Rick. Glancing back at the bed, Rick tried to remember what he'd done … what had driven Daryl off. When he saw the small spotting of blood he blinked. He'd bitten Daryl.

"Fuck fuck fuck …" Rick breathed, running a hand through his hair. "You stupid idiot … fuck!"

Daryl had no doubt been spooked when an alpha he barely knew had marked him … claimed him. Trouble was … it was done. Daryl wouldn't be able to respond to another alpha … not willingly, anyway. He was Rick's omega for all intents and purposes. Rick couldn't escape the feeling that gave him. He loved Lori and Carl … of that he was certain. But Lori was a beta and while the bond between them had been strong, it hadn't been the all-consuming heat of an omega/alpha bond. Lori meant as much to him as she ever had but Rick knew he'd given a part of himself to Daryl. To a lone omega he'd probably never see again … and that was so far from ok, Rick couldn't process it. They were both fucked.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Daryl cursed softly. Where the hell had the fucking deer gotten off to? He been tracking the stupid fucker too long to lose it now. He cast around and finally caught sight of a hoof print. Fucking yeah ... it was headed back toward camp. Now if he could just bring it down before the tender hearts he and Merle had been forced to hook-up with chased it away for some lame ass reason.

Moving through the underbrush, Daryl heard talking.

_Great … stupid fucks. Wonder any of 'em are still alive,_ Daryl thought. _Betcha none of 'em are watching for walkers. _

Setting his jaw, Daryl pushed through the bushes and emerged into the midst of the survivors. He glanced briefly at the weapons brandished at him before spotting his deer.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl complained loudly. "That's _my _deer! Look at it … all gnawed on by this filthy, disease-carrying, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl punctuated his rant by kicking the headless torso beside the well-gnawed carcass of his deer.

"Calm down, son," Dale muttered tiredly. "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl growled, pushing up into the older man's space. Shane's rifle kept him from actually touching the man. Daryl reached up and flicked the man's bucket hat. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I been trackin' this fucker for miles … was gonna drag it back to camp … cook us up some venison." Daryl pulled his arrows out of the dead animal as he spoke. "What do you think? You think maybe we can cut around this chewed up part?"

Shane snorted. "I would not risk that."

"Fuck. Ah well ... I got some squirrel … about a dozen or so," Daryl said, glancing around the gathered crowd. "That'll have to do."

As he stepped forward to go into the camp, the walker's head, which Dale had severed from the body, began to bite and twitch. Everyone jerked back a step. Daryl looked down, annoyed. He unshouldered his crossbow and sighed.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said, firing a bolt into the skull. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin'?"

Daryl walked past Rick with barely a glance. He didn't look back. He couldn't. If he did, Daryl was afraid everyone would know that this was the alpha. The alpha whose pup he carried. Daryl swallowed hard and forced himself to keep walking. His swagger didn't alter a step. Since Glen was back, Daryl knew Merle would be in camp. He needed the security of his older brother right now.

It had taken everything Rick had not to step forward and grab Daryl when the younger man walked into the clearing. He'd watched the omega posture and bluster almost as good as an alpha. Rick swallowed hard when Daryl stalked past him with barely a glance. Every nerve in Rick's body lit up at the omega's scent and he watched him walk toward camp. The situation did not bode well.

* * *

"Merle!" Daryl shouted. "Hey, Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!" Daryl called, laying his crossbow down and moving off to look for his brother.

From behind him, Shane spoke softly. "Daryl … just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you."

Daryl glanced toward the convoy vehicles where Merle should have been. He frowned and turned back toward Shane. The heat was making him lightheaded and he needed to sit in the shade before it took him down. The farther along he went with the pup, the less stamina he seemed to have. Annoying, but it was just nature.

"About what?" Daryl asked. He nervously noticed people watching him.

"About Merle," Shane said. "There was a – problem in Atlanta."

Daryl blinked. "Problem". Why couldn't these fuckers just say what they meant? He swallowed and glanced over at Rick before turning his back on the alpha and facing Shane. "He dead?"

"We're not sure," Shane said.

Daryl's head came up. His temper flared. "He either is or he ain't!"

Rick cleared his throat. This was probably the worst moment he'd ever had since waking up in a world gone mad and finding his family gone. An omega … _his_ omega … stood only feet from him and Rick was about to deliver quite possibly the worst news he could other than telling him that his brother was dead.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Rick started as he walked over to Shane's side.

"Who are you?" Daryl snarled.

Rick bit down on his retort. If Daryl didn't want it known who he was, then that's the way they'd play it … for now. He returned, "Rick Grimes."

"Rick _Grimes_ … you got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl said, low and dangerous.

His body was taut with barely controlled fury. He glared at Rick, blue eyes flashing. Rick breathed through his mouth to mitigate Daryl's scent and replied.

"Your brother was a danger to us all," Rick said quietly. "So I handcuffed him on a roof ... hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl turned away and wiped angrily at his eyes. "Hold on," he said, gesturing to his head. "Let me process this ... you're saying you handcuffed my _brother_ to a _roof_? And you _left him there?!_"

Daryl's face was bright red with rage. He stared in utter disbelief at Rick. The alpha ... _his_ alpha ... the one whose pup grew inside him. The handsome face that had brought him safely through a heat that could have ended in tragedy ... that face looked impassively at him. The voice that had gentled him into letting go and trusting during their knotting ... that voice was telling him calmly that his brother – the only family he had – was handcuffed to a roof in a city crawling with walkers in the middle of the fucking Georgia summer. He couldn't even begin to fathom how this was his life.

"Yeah," Rick acknowledged.

Daryl growled and threw the bundle of dead squirrels at the man. Rick ducked easily and Shane tackled Daryl. He released him quickly, mindful of Daryl's condition. Daryl was having none of the false concern. His blade scraped against its sheath as he leapt up and slashed out at Rick. T-Dog, another survivor, threw down the wood he'd been gathering and approached quickly but Rick quickly got ahold of Daryl's arm and forced the omega to release the knife. Shane was behind Daryl the minute he was disarmed and he maneuvered him into a restraining hold. Daryl snarled and kicked out, trying to free himself.

"You best let me go!" Daryl shouted.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane disagreed.

"Choke hold's illegal!" Daryl protested weakly.

"You can file a complaint," Shane assured him.

Shane did not tighten his hold more than he had to ... Merle had made sure the camp knew of Daryl's condition. It was the only reason the brothers had been accepted into the group. No one wanted to be responsible for sending a pregnant omega out into the wilderness that had become the world. Pregnancy in _any_ designation would guarantee entrance to this group, but a male omega was a rarity indeed even before walkers.

Of course, just because Daryl was carrying didn't mean Shane was about to let him kill Rick. He held the omega at bay while Rick crouched in front of him.

"Come on, Daryl ... I can do this all day ..." Shane murmured.

Rick met Daryl's eyes. "Daryl ... I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick leaned in closer when Daryl did not respond. "Do you think we can manage that, Daryl?"

The omega did not meet Rick's eyes. He was having enough issue trying not to automatically submit to Rick. He had to keep his anger high or he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Shane leaned in close to Daryl's ear.

"Daryl ... think about the pup, k? Not good for it or you to be doin' this right now ... just hear the man out."

Rick blinked. "You're carrying a pup?"

"Fuck off, alpha," Daryl growled. "Get off me."

Shane met Rick's eyes and released Daryl, who sat in the dirt trying to regain his control. Rick pushed aside the information he'd just heard and looked directly at Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim ... your brother does not work and play well with others," Rick explained.

About that time, T-Dog approached. "It's not Rick's fault ... I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl turned to look at the man. "You couldn't pick it up?!"

"I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl huffed a disbelieving laugh. Pushing himself up, Daryl brushed off the dust and stalked off, putting distance between himself and Rick. He glared at T-Dog. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't!"

"Look," the man said. "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

Rick walked up to Daryl again. "That's gotta count for something."

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he shot a dark look at Rick.

_You fucker ... _Daryl thought.

Emotion flooded through the omega. He was stuck with this alpha's bastard and the man he'd once thought was decent had abandoned his only family to die on a rooftop.

"The hell with all of y'all!" Daryl barked, wiping frustratedly at his leaking eyes. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him!"

"He'll show you," a soft female voice said evenly. "Isn't that right?"

Daryl looked over to see the woman named Lori staring at Rick with an unknown emotion flaring in her eyes. Daryl looked back to Rick and then did a quick glance at Lori's son, Carl. It suddenly dawned on him ... this was Rick's family. The one he'd been looking for when they met. Despite everything, Daryl realized he'd held a faint miserable hope that Rick would claim the pup he'd sired. Now the omega knew that would never happen ... in fact, Daryl suspected Rick would do whatever he could to get the Dixon brothers sent on their way. No alpha wanted competition for his legitimately sired offspring. Daryl's pup had just become a liability.

Rick looked at Lori for a moment and then at Daryl. He saw recognition dawn on the omega's face and knew that Daryl had figured out who Lori and Carl were. He also saw something akin to fear enter the blue eyes he'd stared into while calling out his climax. Rick was familiar with the way many alphas viewed bastard pups ... obstacles to their acknowledged children. Some saw to it that the omega lost the pups. Others saw to it the omega went with the child. Daryl had good reason to be concerned and that made Rick unaccountably sad. And he could let none of that show ... he had to keep up the appearance of never having met Daryl and of not caring who the pup he carried belonged to.

"I'm going back," Rick said steadily.

Daryl looked at Rick for a moment and then he turned on his heel to stalk away. No one followed him and no one was privy to the omega's tears as he sagged against a tree far away from the camp.

"Don't you worry, kid ... I ain't gonna let you die. And I ain't gonna let your uncle Merle die neither. That fucker mighta got you on me but he ain't gonna ever have you ... ever. I promise you that," Daryl whispered to his still flat abdomen.

Rick looked in the direction Daryl had gone and wished he could follow. He looked over where Lori was pointedly ignoring him in favor of watching over Carl. He had a family. Daryl was obviously alright with never being acknowledged as being claimed. He could just leave things as they were and no one would ever be the wiser.

Unfortunately, Rick had lost Daryl once when the omega walked away from him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to let that happen again. He was right and truly fucked no matter how he looked at the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl settled in to clean and prep his crossbow and arrows. He could hear Rick _discussing_ with Shane nearby. Daryl smirked to himself. He wondered how well _that_ relationship was going to work … two alphas rarely worked well together but under stress like this? Shane had been the de facto leader until now but it was apparent that Rick was the stronger alpha … the more aggressive, assertive and – if Daryl had anything to say on the matter – the more intelligent. He stamped down on the flare of pride that gave him. Omegas fed off the accomplishments of their alphas … Daryl wasn't about to become some simpering wet hole that pined after and fawned over his alpha. Shane's voice went up a little so Daryl started listening.

"Could you just tell me why?" Shane asked. "Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

Daryl's head came up and his temper flared. "You best choose your words more carefully."

Shane looked over at Daryl wide-eyed. "No, I did … douche bag's what I meant, omega."

Rick swallowed the growl that threatened. Shane could be tactless but his jibes were starting to hit close to home and Daryl wasn't sure his temper could endure it.

"Merle Dixon," Shane said with a shake of his head. "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were _dying of thirst_."

Rick regarded Shane steadily. "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me … _I_ can't let a man die of thirst. _Me_. Thirst and exposure, Shane – we left him caught like an animal in a trap! That's no way for anything to die … let alone a human being."

Daryl frowned as he packed his quiver. Rick's words matched the alpha he'd met in the woods … decent and caring. Daryl could feel his instincts straining toward accepting Rick … submitting. He stared at his work, trying to _not_ feel anything. He turned when Lori spoke up. Daryl knew it was just the false bond between himself and Rick but her voice set his nerves on edge. She was competition for the alpha Daryl wanted … in theory. In reality, she was the mate of the alpha who'd knocked him up. Daryl had no legal right to anything of Rick's. Much less Rick himself. Daryl figured he deserved the clouting he'd gotten from Merle when he'd come up pregnant. Dumb ass omega that he was …

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Daryl glanced over at Rick. He hadn't thought about that … an entire trip? Just him and Rick? Things were looking up despite the reason for the drive. Then Rick turned and looked directly at Glen. Fuck.

"Oh come on," Glen whined.

"You know the way. You've been there before," Rick reasoned. "In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along and I know she would too." Rick gestured to Lori.

Daryl huffed a laugh to himself. Playing the sympathy mate card … not always the wisest choice. Considering the look Lori shot Rick, Daryl figured she didn't think much of it. Shane voiced his concern over taking four men out to look for Merle once T-Dog volunteered. Daryl's eyes narrowed and he looked at Shane.

"Don't need any of 'em, I told you. Just need a map to where I'm goin'. I can get Merle back by myself," Daryl snarled.

"No," Rick's voice brooked no dissension, but Daryl wasn't having it.

"_No_? Sounds like you're in the minority, lawman … don't seem like anyone really wants to come along for the ride to look for my douche-bag brother," Daryl said.

"Now … wouldn't that just be insult to injury?" Shane asked snidely. "Sending Merle's pregnant omega brother out to rescue him by himself?"

Daryl was on his feet. "I don't need your pity, alpha … I can take care of myself just fine," Daryl growled.

Shane's chest puffed out and he was about to rain down a lot of alpha stud on Daryl when Rick stepped up beside him.

"Stop, Shane … ok?" Rick said. "Daryl, if you were further along, you'd be staying here, but regardless – no pregnant omega needs to be wandering around Atlanta by themselves. Walkers ain't the only monsters out there."

Daryl bit back his response. "Whatever you say, _alpha_ … I don't give a fuck either way. We need to get gone."

* * *

Later, Glen drove onto a sidetrack near the building where Merle had been abandoned. During the entire trip, Daryl fought down the nausea of sitting in the back of the pack van while it jerked and swayed over the tracks. He checked his crossbow for the hundredth time and then looked over at T-Dog who was sitting across from him.

"He better be ok," Daryl warned. "It's my only word on the matter."

"I told you," T-Dog said. "The geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

Daryl really didn't care about T-Dog being black. He didn't care about Glen being Asian. His attitude toward them was a defense mechanism. Omegas were seen as weak no matter what race they were … and Daryl refused to look weak to anyone. Merle had taught him how to be bigger than anyone in the room … how to stand his ground … how to be as tough as Merle himself. Well … maybe not _that_ tough, but if Daryl wanted to hang out with his brother, he'd had to learn to take his lumps. And so he had … it had worked just like Merle said it would. None of their old biker club knew Daryl was an omega. No one suspected … or if they did, they avoided mentioning it because Daryl was as apt to bust in their teeth as anything. Daryl knew his brother had used his pregnant status to get them entry into the group … he'd chafed at the idea, but it hadn't been too bad. He wondered vaguely what it was going to be like the farther along he got. Glancing up, Daryl realized Rick was looking back at him. They locked gazes for a minute before Daryl looked away.

* * *

Once they were through the chain-link fence separating the tracks from the road, Rick asked. "Guns or Merle first?"

Daryl growled. "Merle! We ain't even having this conversation!"

Rick returned Daryl's growl. "We _are_." He looked at Glen. "You know the geography, it's your decision."

"Merle's closest … the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first," Glen said.

_Well thank God for that,_ Daryl thought sarcastically.

In the department store, Daryl swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. Rick's scent was driving him nuts in the stale hot air. He could feel the rub of his jeans over the mark on his hip which was bringing something else to his memory ... the rough feel of Rick's stubble against his thigh. Daryl didn't consider himself gay but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to wrap his legs around Rick again, that was for damn sure. Never mind the crude jokes that Merle made about omegas ... Daryl's 'alone time' had consisted entirely of memories of that single afternoon with Rick. Daryl surreptitiously adjusted himself. When Rick silently motioned to a walker, Daryl was grateful for the distraction. He frowned as he took aim.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank," he muttered as he shot the walker.

Looking over, Daryl saw Rick's mouth quirk at his words. Daryl swallowed again. He well remembered what that mouth was capable of … and then he cursed mentally. He was acting like a lovesick omega. He needed Merle to ground him again … get him past this mistake before he made another one. Daryl ran up the stairs with the others, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Soon he'd have the scent of his older brother again … he could pull from that … give himself strength to walk away from Rick again.

Once T-Dog popped the chain, Daryl was bursting through, yelling for his brother.

"Merle! Merle!"

Running down onto the roof and toward the pipe they'd cuffed Merle to … Daryl's heart skipped several beats when he took in the tableau.

"_NO!"_

Merle's severed hand lay on the rooftop next to a hacksaw. Blood caked the handcuff that dangled from the pipe. Daryl stalked back and forth, calling out his denial, trying and failing to fight off the tears that welled up.

"No! NO!"

Daryl's distress slammed into Rick's senses and he could only stand and swallow repeatedly. His omega … _his_ omega was hurting … was beyond hurting … he was grieving and frantic. If Daryl didn't regain control soon, Rick knew he wouldn't be able to maintain their distance. He'd have to move to the omega's side … he'd have to comfort the man. And he'd probably get shot doing it because Daryl was not one to accept anything from an alpha. Particularly the one who'd gotten him pregnant and then locked his brother to a pipe on a roof … the brother who was gone in a horrific escape bid and a trail of blood.

Rick knew he'd never be able to be apart from Daryl again. Oh they were very much fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl stared at the bloodstained hacksaw. He shook as emotions he did _not_ want to have thrummed inside him. His alpha sibling was gone … Daryl refused to believe Merle was dead. Refused. That didn't stop the rage … the pure anger over how his brother had been abandoned in the summer sun on a fucking _roof_! With a sharp cry, Daryl rounded on T-Dog, his crossbow nocked and aimed. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with sweat to sting his eyes. Warm metal pressed against his temple and Daryl realized that Rick had drawn on him.

_Never trust an alpha,_ Daryl heard Merle saying. _Never trust any alpha but me … and some days, maybe not even me._

Daryl didn't care … he kept his crossbow aimed at the man who'd left his brother alone. Forced him to do the unthinkable. He winced slightly when Rick cocked the hammer. He did not look, he could smell Rick's anger at the close quarters.

"I will not hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it," Rick growled.

Daryl's hand trembled slightly. His alpha was mad … at _him. _Daryl didn't want that. Didn't want that _at all. _He fought the reaction as much as he could, but in the end, Daryl was too tired to resist. His head dropped forward and he lowered his crossbow. Rick kept the gun pointed at Daryl's temple for a few more moments then lowered his arm. T-Dog exhaled sharply. Daryl pointedly did not look at Rick, he could sense the alpha's emotions very clearly. Disappointment, anger, unhappiness ... Daryl was the reason behind all of those. He hated it, but now he had to move forward. T-Dog and Glen would pick up on the tension between himself and Rick if he didn't. Glen was a beta but T-Dog was an alpha ... Daryl knew his pheromones would shift if he didn't distract himself. Looking at the man, Daryl muttered.

"You got a – a do-rag or somethin'?"

T-Dog looked a little taken aback by the sudden shift of mood in the omega, but he didn't comment on it. He just reached into his pocket and drew out a blue handkerchief. Daryl snatched it and walked over to his brother's hand. He looked down and blew out a breath before kneeling and gently wrapping the appendage in the cloth. As he did so, he narrated his thoughts on what had happened.

"I guess the, uh, saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs," Daryl said, regarding the jagged cuts along the wrist. "Ain't _that_ a bitch?"

Rick glanced over at T-Dog and Glen. He wasn't entirely sure why Daryl needed to take the severed hand along with them, but he wasn't going to push an already tense situation. Daryl was on edge with good reason. Omegas under stress tended to be a little unpredictable and Daryl was armed and a good shot. Plus, he was carrying a pup. Rick had seen enough pregnant omegas in his life to know they were vicious when pups or mates were threatened. For now, it was best to keep Daryl as calm as they could.

Daryl picked up his brother's hand and put it in Glen's backpack much to the disgust of the beta. He knew none of them got it ... hell, he wasn't entirely sure himself. There was no way his brother's hand could be re attached. Daryl thought it was maybe a sick effort to have part of his brother with him ... to not leave bits scattered here and there. Whatever the case, he was grateful to Rick for humoring him for now. He breathed heavily in the heat. Going back to the spot, Daryl continued his musing out loud.

"Must have used a tourniquet ... maybe his belt," Daryl said. "Be much more blood if he didn't." Daryl tracked the blood trail to another staircase leading off the roof. He kept his crossbow up and shouted. "Merle? You in here?"

Moving through what looked like a conference room, Daryl shot a walker and emerged into a hallway to walk side-by-side with Rick. He glanced at the alpha and eyes met before they began to walk slowly down the hall. The blood trail led into an office reception area where two walkers lay dead on the floor. Daryl smirked.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sons-of-bitches," Daryl said softly. "One-handed, even." Daryl paused and renocked his crossbow. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

Rick moved to point saying, "Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is."

Daryl frowned. Rick hated saying it but he didn't want Daryl's hopes up in case they found the half-eaten corpse of his brother along the way. Daryl might normally be well-able to deal with that but right now ... pregnant? He was vulnerable. Rick winced when Daryl shouted again.

"Merle!"

Rick looked over at the omega. "We're not alone here, _remember_?"

"Fuck that," Daryl muttered. "He could be bleeding out, you said so yourself."

Rick looked at the back of the omega's head as he walked past Rick. He couldn't decide if he wanted to throw the man down and fuck him into the floor or thump his skull. Daryl seemed hell-bent on going against Rick ... against life itself. Rick rued his luck that left him in such an _interesting_ situation.

Daryl came around a corner and sniffed. Sterno? He looked around the room until he saw the containers burning on a nearby stove. Merle's belt lay discarded to one side along a beef press with charred _something_ on it. Daryl's lips quirked. His brother had handled the situation just like Daryl knew he would.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glen asked.

"Skin," Rick said, examining it. "He cauterized the stump."

Glen looked ill. Daryl looked at Rick. "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith," Rick advised again. "He's lost a lotta blood."

"Yeah?" Daryl said irritably. He walked over to where he'd sensed a breeze. "Didn't stop him from busting out of this deathtrap."

Daryl looked at a broken window with blood on the sill. His pride in his older brother warred with his need to stay loyal to Rick, his alpha.

"He _left the building_?" Glen asked. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Daryl looked at the fire escape just outside the window. "Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows ... doin' what he's gotta do ... survivin' ..."

"You call _that_ survivin'?" T-Dog said in shock. "Just wanderin' around in the street? Maybe passin' out? What are his odds out there?"

Daryl's temper flared again. "No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!"

Glen and T-Dog ducked their heads and had the good grace to look ashamed. Daryl turned and stared directly at Rick.

"_You_ couldn't kill him ... ain't so worried about some dumb _dead_ bastard," Daryl snapped, meeting Rick's eyes.

"What about 1,000 dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked, moving into Daryl's space. "Different story?"

Daryl didn't back down. He leaned in closer to Rick. "Do you what you want ... take a tally. I'm gonna go get him."

Rick pressed his hand hard against Daryl's chest and shoved him back. "Daryl ... _wait!_"

"Get your hands of me!" Daryl snarled, his heart hammering in his ribcage. "You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you," Rick continued in his unbelievably aggravating voice. The alpha swayed to keep Daryl's line of sight. "He's family, alright? I get that - I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel."

Daryl stared into Rick's blue eyes. He could feel every nerve in his body starting to light up but there was a painful sadness growing in his chest as well. _His family_ ... his mate, his son ... but _not_ Daryl. _Not_ Daryl's pup. The omega felt his eyes welling up as he gazed helplessly at the alpha he couldn't acknowledge.

Rick look into the near-black pools that were Daryl's eyes. He couldn't let anyone know their secret. He knew his words cut deep, he could see the omega's pain and that broke something inside him – Daryl didn't deserve this. Daryl didn't ask to be in heat and end up claimed by an alpha he didn't know. Rick sure as hell didn't think the omega deserved to find out that the alpha who'd marked him had a wife and child. Which meant his pup was a bastard ... a bastard who could never be acknowledged no matter how much Rick wanted to. It was a fucked up situation. Still, Rick would do what he could that didn't involve letting his omega wander the streets of Atlanta.

"He can't get far with that injury. We can help you check a few blocks around ... but _only_ if we keep a level head," Rick growled.

Daryl looked at Rick steadily. The alpha command in Rick's voice vibrated through his entire frame. To Glen and T-Dog it would just look like a simple alpha domination play over an omega. To Daryl's body, however, it was a command ... an order that could not be disobeyed. He blinked dazedly.

"I could do that," Daryl replied softly.

Rick broke their eye contact and looked over at the rest of their party. T-Dog shook his head.

"Only if we get those guns first. I ain't strollin' through the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

Daryl was still staring at Rick's shoulder but he nodded.

* * *

Daryl hunched over and looked at the plan Glen drew out on the floor of the office. Rick paced impatiently and shook his head.

"You're not doing this alone," Rick warned.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl offered.

Glen sighed. "It's a good idea if you'll just hear me out," Glen snapped. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow ... drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look ..."

Glen outlined his plan including back up options and logical paths to take. Daryl stared in disbelief at the marker lines. He frowned and looked up at Glen.

"What did you do before all this?" Daryl asked, impressed at the kid's thought process.

"Delivered pizzas ... why?" Glen asked.

Daryl blinked again. Go figure.

* * *

The plan was good and it might have gone off without a hitch except for a lone Hispanic boy wandering into Daryl's hiding place. He fought with the kid, trying to get him to shut up and tell him where his brother Merle was ... instead, all hell broke loose. Daryl finally slammed the butt of his crossbow across the boy's jaw trying to get him to quit screaming. The young man fought fiercely. Daryl couldn't keep him from yelling and the hair on the back of Daryl's neck was standing up ... the walkers were coming.

"Shut up, shut up! You moron ... shut -"

Daryl didn't have time to register the noise behind him before a foot landed in his side and he was thrown off the kid. He felt several blows from what had to be an aluminum bat as he curled up, trying to protect his head and the pup. Something gave under a kick from one of his attackers and a sharp pain shot through his lower abdomen.

_No no no no ... not the pup ... no no you fucker ... _

The blows stopped and Daryl vaguely registered that his attackers were gone. He raised up weakly to see them raining blows down on Glen who fought to protect the bag of guns he'd retrieved. Daryl took aim and shot one of the men – gang-bangers by the look of it – in the ass. He spat blood and stumbled to his feet as they grabbed Glen with a bat at his neck. The Asian fought but it was useless. Before Daryl could even make it to that end of the alley, a lowrider came peeling around the corner. Glen was bundled into the back and the car raced off, leaving Daryl clinging to the chain-link fence. He rounded on the kid that had started it all. Rick and T-Dog, racing up the alley were barely able to get between Daryl and the frightened boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop it!" Rick ordered.

Daryl was hurting and too far enraged to care. He screamed at the kid over Rick's shoulder. "I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl screamed. "They took _Glenn!_ That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends! I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

Rick held Daryl at bay but then he registered T-Dog's voice. "Guys! Guys! We're cut off!"

Rick turned and pointed. "Get to the lab! Hurry!"

Rick grabbed the bag of guns and his hat. Daryl swallowed hard, trying to ignore the growing pain in his gut. He prayed fervently that it wasn't what he feared.

_Please don't die ... please please ... fuck please don't die ... _Daryl's thoughts spun like an out of control merry-go-round as he ran after Rick to shelter.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy was an omega, like Daryl. Two alphas and two omegas in a single room. Fucking poetic. Daryl could scent the kid's fear growing. It made him feel protective ... made him want to get between the boy and the alphas but he couldn't let himself feel that way. He hurt. Deep inside where he knew something was more wrong than a sprung rib or bruised kidney. This kid's friends might have cost him the only thing in his life that he could call his own. Hiding his discomfort, Daryl grabbed up his brother's severed hand and threw it into the boy's lap. The way the teen scrambled and fell on his ass in a bid to escape the appendage was hilarious ... or would have been in any other circumstance. Daryl surged after the kid and grabbed double handfuls of his shirt.

"I'll start with the feet this time!"

Rick grabbed Daryl and pulled him off the boy. "Daryl! Back off!" He looked at the frightened teenager. "All we want to do is talk to the ones that took our friend, see if we can work something out."

Daryl sighed when the kid just nodded. He ran a surreptitious hand over his abdomen and tried very hard not to think about it.

* * *

Rick looked at the double door to the brick building. It looked like the entrance to a garage or something. He checked his cartridge before sliding it home in the shotgun. He looked over at T-Dog.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah," T-Dog muttered.

Daryl nocked his crossbow and sneered at the boy. He realized he didn't even know his name. Didn't matter.

"One wrong move," he warned the boy. "And you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know."

"G's gonna take that arrow outta my ass and shove it up yours," the teen retorted. "Just so _you_ know."

Daryl's mouth quirked. Kid had balls at least.

"G?" Rick asked.

"Guillermo. He's the man here."

Rick racked his shotgun. "Ok then. Let's go see Guillermo."

* * *

Daryl shook his head as they walked. A nursing home guarded by vatos ... the omega had expected several things but that had _not _been one of them. He sighed. Odder things had happened by far to him since the world went to hell but he would definitely remember that for a long time to come.

"You gave away half our guns and ammo," Daryl accused Rick.

The alpha sighed. "Not even half."

"Yeah ... to a bunch of old farts that are gonna die momentarily anyhow?" Daryl protested. "I mean seriously ... how long do you think they got?"

Rick shrugged. "How long do any of us?"

Daryl ran his hand over his abdomen again. This time, Rick caught the move. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong ... he'd noticed Daryl favoring his side as he walked or moved. Before he could, however, they came back to where they'd left the pack van. The pack van that was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is our van?" T-Dog demanded.

"We left it right here!" Glenn protested. "Who would steal it?"

Rick frowned. "Merle."

Daryl started to argue but then he realized Rick was right. He had another dark thought. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp."

The four men looked at each other and then they began to run.

* * *

The sun was dipping below the horizon as Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Glenn jogged steadily back to the camp. T-Dog's weight was leaving him in last place, but Daryl wondered how much longer he'd be able to keep up himself. Every step was like a knife in his side – he wanted to lie down and curl into a ball. He forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. The camp would know once they got back ... he wasn't going to be able to stand on his own two feet before long. But maybe if he could stave off Merle's revenge, they could find a place to hole up and let him recuperate. Maybe. Daryl focused on Rick's back and ran.

As they crested the hill, the distinct sound of gunfire echoed down to them. Daryl swallowed hard even as Rick groaned, "Oh my god."

* * *

Daryl fired steadily, using the butt of the rifle when he ran out of ammo. Rick moved behind him … Daryl grimaced when he heard Rick call out to his mate … to his pup. Tears ran down his face even as he split the skull of another walker. Emotion and physical pain threatened to overwhelm him. Daryl wanted his alpha. Fuck all, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into Rick's torso and breathe in his scent. Daryl looked over helplessly. Rick's arms were tightly wound around Lori and Carl. Daryl knew it was only right and proper … but he couldn't stop how he felt. He couldn't make the feelings he had for Rick just dry up and blow away in the summer wind no matter how much he wished for it. He ran a hand over his abdomen. The pup ... he had to survive for the pup but it was Rick's. Daryl couldn't leave ... he _needed_ Rick. He was hardwired to need the alpha that had claimed him ... left his scar on one hip. He needed protection when the pup came ... and the one individual he wanted more than any other … could not be his. Could never be his.

Daryl turned away from the sight of Rick and his family with a strangled sound. Grateful for the dark, Daryl wished a walker would appear. He wouldn't fight it ... hell, he'd walk up and give the damn thing a hug. And perhaps if things had stayed that way ... with Rick at his family's side and Daryl apart and alone ... the omega might have been able to fight down his heart. He might have been able to force himself to release whatever bond he and Rick shared.

But then Andrea wailed as her little sister Amy – bitten horribly - drew and exhaled her last breath. Daryl looked over; the tears that had begun earlier now had reason to flow down his face unabashed. He could see the woman hunkered over her sibling, grief written into every pore of Andrea's expression. Amy had been an omega but Andrea was a born alpha. She hadn't really seen any reason for Amy to hang out with the likes of Daryl. Merle had been the same way on his side. Still, Amy had managed to get one small afternoon with Daryl. He hadn't felt quite so apart after that ... at least until Merle left. Now Amy was gone and Daryl couldn't believe how much that hurt.

The emotion welling up in Daryl was easily explained away by his pregnancy to anyone but Rick. He debated briefly running off into the night to take his chances alone and away from Rick. But fate or God had other ideas.

Rick could scent Daryl's distress over the copper tang of blood and the horrific underflow of rotted meat. It sang to him like a beacon. He couldn't leave it like this – he wanted Daryl with everything he had but he also wanted Lori … and he loved Carl with his whole heart. The conflict was too great. He needed the comfort of his omega … needed the grounding calm that omegas gave to their alphas … even contrary, angry and unbearably lonely omegas like Daryl.

Carl clung to his father like a limpet. Rick's arm was tight around Lori. With his free hand, he reached behind him when all eyes turned on Andrea and Amy. Fumbling, he felt Daryl's arm … he heard the helpless whimper and then felt a hand close on his. It was brief. It was only a second or two of a tight hand clench but it was all it took. Daryl's distress faded immediately and Rick felt his heart slow to a normal beat. Mates … no matter what the world saw … they were, at their very core mates. Daryl would belong to Rick until one of them died. Rick would be Daryl's until the same.

* * *

The next morning rose to a grim sight. Bodies sprawled out on ground stained dark with blood, brains and entrails. Daryl woke early and noticed Rick walking out of camp. After last night, he was done avoiding the alpha. Grabbing his crossbow, Daryl jogged after him. Rick said nothing and they walked until they reached a clearing that looked over the city in the distance. Rick spoke quickly into a walkie-talkie to the man who'd saved his life when he first emerged from the hospital – Morgan. Daryl kept watch while Rick talked. When the alpha was done, Rick stared out into the sunrise.

"Daryl, I -"

"I lost it."

Rick turned. "What?"

"The pup ... last night ... I lost it," Daryl said softly. "After my shift ... buried it down by the quarry ... lots of green there ... I made sure ... sure it wouldn't ..."

Rick was moving before Daryl could finish his sentence. His mouth found Daryl's and demanded entrance. Daryl gave in without pause. He was shaking from the force of having his alpha this close, this near, this real. Rick devoured Daryl's scent and taste even as he felt tears falling. Daryl's scent hadn't changed yet but it would. Betas like Lori wouldn't notice probably but the alphas in the group would. And Shane would be the one asking loud questions.

"We have to tell them," Rick said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"No … you got Lori and Carl … you can't –"

"Daryl, I'm not gonna keep you secret forever … that's not fair to you. We didn't do anything wrong," Rick assured Daryl.

"Maybe not, but nobody's gonna care about all that … Lori's your mate. Your _real_ mate."

"Fuck, Daryl … you know that isn't how this works. I love Lori, do not ever misunderstand that and we _are_ married … but I _mated_ you. I _care_ about you," Rick said.

Daryl pulled away from Rick. "Don't matter none. You can care about me all you want … I was just a side-fuck during heat. No harm, no foul but there ain't no way any of 'em is gonna accept me as your _mate_."

"Daryl –" Rick started.

"Tell 'em or don't, Rick. I don't care … the pup is gone, ok? Gone. You don't owe me nothin'," Daryl snapped, wiping angrily at his eyes. "Fuck, all I ever do since I met you is cry."

Rick stepped up behind Daryl and slid his arms around the other man's waist. Daryl stiffened, but then gave in and relaxed back against Rick. The alpha inhaled deeply just behind Daryl's ear.

"That pup was ours, Daryl … yours and mine. I don't know how we would have done it, but I would have acknowledged it sooner or later. I wouldn't leave you alone like that," Rick whispered against Daryl's ear. "I want to tell them. Tell them you're my omega, ok?"

Daryl shuddered at the feel of Rick's breath against his skin. "Fuck, you keep talkin' like that and we're gonna end up _showin' _them."

Rick chuckled and enjoyed another shiver before Daryl turned in his arms and kissed him. They stayed like that for several minutes, lazily exploring each other's mouths. Rick finally pulled away.

"We've got to go back … are you ok with this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Daryl asked.

Rick tilted his head down to meet Daryl's eyes. "You always have a choice, Daryl. I'm not one of _those_ alphas, alright?"

Daryl snorted. "Figures. Not only does my alpha already have a wife an' kid … he's also Dudley Do-Right. Fuck me."

Rick shook his head but he was smiling faintly. The smile faded as he watched Daryl walk ahead of him and he began to ponder how the hell he was going to tell Lori. Rick knew Daryl's grief about the pup was far deeper than he would ever let on ... Rick's own heart had a stone in it that would never leave. He was beginning to see that his omega was more complex than anyone knew. Probably even more than Daryl himself knew. Why was nothing fucking easy?


End file.
